Thermoelectric generators are devices that convert heat directly into electrical energy using a phenomenon called the Seebeck effect. Typical bulk thermoelectric generators either rely on bulk polycrystalline materials and they have relatively low performance (i.e., low thermoelectric figure-of-merit (ZT)) or they are crystalline materials grown by expensive epitaxial techniques to improve the ZT.